The Promise Ring
by Love Angelic Sin
Summary: Syaoran had just confessed his feelings to Sakura but then he has to go back to Hong Kong to become the King of China. When it’s Sakura next Birthday,she finds out that she is the Princess of Japan, and then she has to...........SS
1. The Promise Ring

Hey!! This is Cute Star Angel here!!! This is my first fic so I would like to know what u think of it so read and review!!!(sorry if the first chapter is too short , I'll make the nxt 1 longer if u review..)  
  
Summary- Syaoran had just confessed his feelings to Sakura but hen he has to go back to Hong Kong to train and prepare to become the King of China. After Syaoran leaves. When it's Sakura next Birthday, she finds out that she is the Princess of Japan and then she moves into a palace and is taught how to become a princess. When she turns 18, her parents arrange a marriage for her..what will happen next????  
  
The Promise Ring ~ Chapter 1  
  
By Cute Star Angel  
  
"talking, speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(authors notes) ( like when I mindlessly babble on about some thing.)  
  
** action or sound ** (eg, Sakura's Alarm Clock ** Beep Beep Beep **)  
  
**~*~ Change of Scene, time or P.O.V ~*~**  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
scroll down and lets begin!!  
  
**~*~ somewhere, someplace~*~**  
  
"Syaoran!! Please don't leave me!" cried a 14 year old emerald eyed girl.  
  
"Sakura, you know I have to. It's not like I want to go either."  
  
"but you said we will be together forever."  
  
"I know, but my Mother wants me back now. Sakura, I really want to stay but I cant."  
  
"I'm sorry syao. I just can't bear the thought of you leaving. And at a time like this, just when you said that you love me."  
  
" I love you , and I always will, you know that. Cheer up Sakura. You know what? I promise that we will see each other again."  
  
" I know.BUT what if you forget about me and go out with some else?"  
  
" I promise to you that I will never go out with any one But YOU." And he dug his hand in his pocket and took it out with a box in it.  
  
" what is this Syaoran?" asked Sakura as he opened the box. She then saw two sparkling rings with 'SAKURA AND SYAORAN 4 EVA' in engrave in minute letters around it (just think the ring in Lord of the Rings)  
  
" it's a promise ring. It glows the colour of your aura and it always will unless one of us breaks the Promise" Sakura put on one of the rings and it immediately glowed pink.  
  
"see Sakura, your glows pink and mine glows green." Syaoran put his ring on , and like he predicted, it glowed green.  
  
" thanks Syao. I , Sakura Kinomoto, vow that I will always wear this and keep my promise forever, to my little wolf."  
  
" and I, Syaoran Li , vow that I will only and always love my cherry blossom forever. Promise?"  
  
" I promise." Replied Sakura.  
  
Then Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny waist and pulled her into their last long , passionate, hot and juicy kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed in this embrace for over five minutes. ( how CAN they hold their breath for that long????)  
  
And when they panted up for air, they pulled out of their embrace.  
  
"Bye my cherry blossom, remember, I will always love you"  
  
" bye, my little wolf," and then he walked away  
  
"until we meet again..my little wolf, until we meet again......" 


	2. I'm going to WHAT?

Hey!! This is Cute Star Angel here!!! This is my first fic so I would like to know what u think of it so read and review!!!  
  
Summary- Syaoran had just confessed his feelings to Sakura but hen he has to go back to Hong Kong to train and prepare to become the King of China. After Syaoran leaves. When it's Sakura next Birthday, she finds out that she is the Princess of Japan and then she moves into a palace and is taught how to become a princess. When she turns 18, her parents arrange a marriage for her..what will happen next????  
  
( and something u should noe. sakura's mother is alive in this fic and syaoran's father. I don't noe...)  
  
**~*~On the Last Chappie! ~*~**  
  
"Bye my cherry blossom, remember, I will always love you"  
  
" bye, my little wolf," and then he walked away  
  
"until we meet again..my little wolf, until we meet again......"  
  
The Promise Ring ~ Chapter 2, I'm going to WHAT??? By Cute Star Angel  
  
"talking, speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(authors notes)  
  
** action or sound ** (eg, Sakura's Alarm Clock ** Beep Beep Beep **  
  
**~*~ Change of Scene, time or P.O.V ~*~**  
  
now on with the story!!!!!  
  
**~*~ 4 years later ~*~**  
  
**~*~ Sakura's house - 7:00am ~*~**  
  
** BEEP BEEP BEEP ** went Sakura's alarm clock at precisely 7am.  
  
" Huh?" was the reply, from the now 18 year old, emerald-eyed girl, as she shot up to the sound of her alarm clock. (It looks like she FINALLY learnt how to wake up with an alarm clock^_^I better not interrupt.)  
  
' WOW! I'm now 18! ** Sigh ** I wish Syaoran was here to see me now. I feel so lonely, even though Tomoyo did move in with me to my palace' (don't worry I'll explain really soon)  
  
She yawned and stretched her arms and walked over to her bathroom to fresh up (I think I made 'fresh up' up).  
  
' Why did I have to be a princess? Why couldn't I be normal? Just like everyone else.'  
  
** ~ flash back ~ ** (now that is the sign for flashback.)  
  
"Sakura?" said her mother " are you in there?"  
  
Sakura had been crying over the loss of Syaoran in her life  
  
" Yes mum," **sniff** "I'm in here" replied the heart broken Sakura  
  
" Are you ok honey? You seem so sad."  
  
" Yup, don't worry about me mum. I fine. I think I just got an eyelash in my eye. " **sniff** "uhh...didn't you have some something to tell me?"  
  
" Yes, honey, I did. Please don't be angry or anything. Well, you see-, Sakura, you're the princess of Japan.."  
  
" I'M THE WHAT????????" screeched Sakura " oh no, mother, I am sooooooooo NOT going to become some sought of prissy princess who sits around going ' ooooooooh, everyone look at me I'm a precious pampered princess!!!!! Oh WOW!!!!!!!!' Forget it mother." (ooooh Sakura has a temper!!!)  
  
Sakura stamped her foot on the ground and started to run off.  
  
" Sakura! Listen to me!!! You really could have ended up like that!!!"  
  
" w-what do you mean?"  
  
" Well, just say that I was a the princess of Japan so I had to marry a prince, your father, and I was supposed live in the palace for all my life. But then after I had Touya, and he started to grow up, he felt all sad and miserable being all cooped up inside and all, so me and your father moved out of the palace into Tomeada (is that spelt right?) and then we had you.. and I promised I would return you and Touya to the palace after you turned 15... i'm sorry Sakura, but you have to understand, you have to go."  
  
Sakura just stood there staring hard at the floor. 'ok this is just a bad dream. I'm going to wake up soon and find my self still in bed and when I go to school, Syaoran will be there. this is just a really bad dream-'  
  
Nadesiko sighed and shook her daughter back and forth  
  
" Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!!! Come on, you have to pack. We are leaving this afternoon"  
  
" but what about Father and Touya?"  
  
" they are already there. I expect you to be packed by the time I get back." Then she smiled " Sakura, it's ok. I asked Tomoyo's mother if she can come to live with you and she agreed, you wouldn't be all alone. Now get packing."  
  
And then Nadesiko walked away, leaving Sakura there standing with confused thoughts.  
  
**~*~That afternoon~*~**  
  
Sakura was packed and ready to move and change her life.  
  
** ~ End of Flash Back ~ **  
  
Sakura giggles. ' It's not that bad.. it's just a little bit different. But I do wish Syaoran was here with me. I miss him SO much. I wonder what he's doing now?????'  
  
** knock knock **  
  
Sakura heard someone knocking the door.  
  
" Come in." (Oh yeah .. Just say Sakura got dressed while she was thinking.)  
  
One of the butlers entered.  
  
" Miss Sakura, your mother wants you down stairs in the dining room immediately." Said the butler.  
  
" Tell her will be downstairs in a minute."  
  
" Yes miss."  
  
**~*~After a few minutes - down stairs in the dining room~*~**  
  
Sakura was eating her breakfast happily with her family - Fujitaka , Nadesiko and Touya - and Tomoyo. She was congratulated for turning 18 from various butlers and servants.  
  
When she finished eating, Nadesiko called Touya and Sakura into an empty chamber.  
  
" What's up mother?" said a very confused Touya.  
  
" Well, since Sakura just turned 18"- **a happy Sakura nodded vigorously** - " she has to get married to a prince so that she can become the Queen."  
  
"WHAT????????" Sakura and Touya both yelled at the same time..  
  
(((((Cute Star Angel: I'm sorry that this chapter is really boring, but I need to put this in. I promise the nxt chapter will be longer if I get more reviews. I really want 2 noe what u think. Bye!!!!!!!!))))))) 


	3. I don't want to marry a stupid prince

Hey!! This is Cute Star Angel here!!! This is my first fic so I would like to know what u think of it so read and review!!! And sorry if I spelt words wrong, have bad grammar, or haven't done much editing cuz I'm not really good at this sought of stuff and I'm not too good in writing stories. I'm doin this cuz I have I hav spare time. (it's the winter holidayz in Australia YAY!!!^_^ . . .)  
  
Summary- Syaoran had just confessed his feelings to Sakura but hen he has to go back to Hong Kong to train and prepare to become the King of China. After Syaoran leaves. When it's Sakura next Birthday, she finds out that she is the Princess of Japan and then she moves into a palace and is taught how to become a princess. When she turns 18, her parents arrange a marriage for her..what will happen next????  
  
( and something u should noe. Sakura's mother is alive in this fic and Syaoran's father. I don't noe yet, I haven't decided whether or not to put him in the story...)  
  
**~*~On the Last Chappie! ~*~**  
  
" Well, since Sakura just turned 18"- **a happy Sakura nodded vigorously** - " she has to get married to a prince so that she can become the Queen."  
  
"WHAT????????" Sakura and Touya both yelled at the same time .  
  
The Promise Ring ~ Chapter 3  
  
I Don't want to marry a Stupid Prince!  
  
By Cute Star Angel  
  
"talking, speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(authors notes) ( like when I mindlessly babble on about some thing.)  
  
** action or sound ** (eg, Sakura's Alarm Clock ** Beep Beep Beep **)  
  
**~*~ Change of Scene, time or P.O.V ~*~**  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
"WHAT????????" Sakura and Touya both yelled at the same time.  
  
" what do you mean that Sakura has to get married?????" complained Touya " as Sakura's brother I won't allow it!!"  
  
" As Sakura's mother, I permit it, and it is an order by the elders (ok. They have elders as well."  
  
" but WHY? Why do I have to get married? Why not Touya? "  
  
" Touya has no magic, so it's better to have a powerful ruler with magic, which obviously means you, Sakura." Explained Nadesiko.  
  
" but - I can't."  
  
" why not? I can choose a perfect prince for you. As a matter of fact, I've arranged for the princes of neighbouring countries to visit and there will be a ball held for you tomorrow night for you to choose the perfect prince !" exclaimed Queen Nadesiko happily.  
  
" I promised a special someone 4 years ago that I will be there for him when we meet again." whispered Sakura, sadly looking at the ring he gave her, which was still glowing a bright pink.  
  
" oh Sakura, Don't worry! Everything will turn out fine. Why don't you go and find Tomoyo and spend your 18th birthday with her. Now remember sweetie, have fun!!"  
  
' yeah. How can I have fun knowing that I have to marry some sought of money loving prince, while Syaoran is still out there waiting for the time when we meet again.' Sakura thought as her mother exited the chamber.  
  
" I promised Syaoran and I vowed that I will NEVER break our promise! I don't care what my mother says. I will NOT marry anyone but my Syaoran.do you hear me?????" she shouted after her mother  
  
" I'm not going to marry a prince and will not even if it causes it to become the last thing I do!!!" said Sakura.  
  
' I will NOT fail you, my little wolf...' she thought giving at the promise ring again.  
  
**~*~A few minutes later, and Sakura is STILL looking at her ring~*~**  
  
"SAKURA? Sakura! There you are! Why are you still here? I saw your mother coming out 5 minutes ago. Why do you look so sad? Cheer up!!! It's your birthday remember?" squealed a 18 year old girl.  
  
" I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you."  
  
"oh. Hey Tomoyo! I didn't know you were in here. Lovely day, huh?" said Sakura with fake enthusiasm in her voice. She wandered around looking at nothing in particular. "Let's go outside, I hate being cooped up inside."  
  
**~*~ Outside - in the garden ~*~**  
  
" Sakura. Please tell me what's wrong. Your not being you. Did your mother say something that made you this sad?" asked the worried Tomoyo.  
  
" Well, yeah. I suppose. She told me I had to get married really soon and I'm meeting the princes tomorrow to choose."  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
" Well, since Sakura just turned 18"- **a happy Sakura nodded vigorously** - " she has to get married to a prince so that she can become the Queen."  
  
"WHAT????????" Sakura and Touya both yelled at the same time.  
  
" what do you mean that Sakura has to get married?????" complained Touya " as Sakura's brother I won't allow it!!"  
  
" As Sakura's mother, I permit it, and it is an order by the elders (ok. They have elders as well."  
  
" but WHY? Why do I have to get married? Why not Touya? "  
  
" Touya has no magic, so it's better to have a powerful ruler with magic, which obviously means you, Sakura." Explained Nadesiko.  
  
" but - I can't."  
  
" why not? I can choose a perfect prince for you. As a matter of fact, I've arranged for the princes of neighbouring countries to visit and there will be a ball held for you tomorrow night for you to choose the perfect prince !" exclaimed Queen Nadesiko happily.  
  
" I promised a special someone 4 years ago that I will be there for him when we meet again." whispered Sakura, sadly looking at the ring he gave her, which was still glowing a bright pink.  
  
" oh Sakura, Don't worry! Everything will turn out fine. Why don't you go and find Tomoyo and spend your 18th birthday with her. Now remember sweetie, have fun!!"  
  
** ~ End of Flashback ~ **  
  
"and then she tells me to 'have fun'. HOW DOES SHE EXPECT ME TO ' HAVE FUN' if I have to marry some sought of stupid prince I'm meeting tomorrow?"  
  
" Oh come on Sakura! He can't be that bad." ** glare from Sakura ** " well, maybe you ought to meet him first and then decide if he's a 'stupid prince'. I mean, he might be your prince charming, coming to marry you, have heaps of kids, and live HAPPILY ever after!! And I HAVE to be there to tape you and your kawaii kids!!!!" squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. Causing Sakura to blush.  
  
"uh, Tomoyo , that is NOT very likely. I mean believing in all that prince charming stuff is just soooo stupid." Said Tomoyo's very embarrassed friend.  
  
" Whatever!!" replied Tomoyo " hey! It's lunch time now! I've heard from some of the waiters passing by that they are making all of your favourite foods for lunch!!!"  
  
" k, Tomoyo. Let's go!!!."  
  
And Sakura and Tomoyo run back up to the palace for 'Sakura's special lunch'.  
  
**~*~ Hong Kong ~*~**  
  
A well built , good looking with messy chestnut brown 18 year old had just finished his daily intense training. ' today,' he thought ' is my cherry blossoms 18th birthday. How I wish I can be with her today.'  
  
"Prince Syaoran. The Queen wishes to see you now." Said Wei.  
  
" k. thanks Wei. Tell her I will be there in a minute." Replied the chestnut brown haired guy. ' why won't the stupid elders let me go back to Japan?'  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
" will you please let me visit Japan again?" pleaded Syaoran " one week will be enough."  
  
" No. Prince Syaoran, you have no time to just waste it by going to Japan. You are yo stay here and train and prepare to be King." replied an elder.  
  
** ~ End of Flashback ~ **  
  
' stupid elders.'  
  
He sighed and looked at the ring, that was glowing bright green, on his finger. ' how I wish to be with you Sakura...'  
  
" uh, Prince Syaoran,, your mother wants to see you" said Wei  
  
" k , k I'm coming." Replied Syaoran. ' why does everyone have to interrupt me?'  
  
He followed Wei into an empty chamber, well it was empty except for the Queen.  
  
" Here is your son, your Majesty." Said Wei and then he bowed and walked away.  
  
" What do you want me for, Mother?" questioned the young Prince.  
  
" You have been invited to attend a ball for the Princess of Japan, in which she will choose her husband." replied Queen Yelan  
  
" So? What does it have to do with me?"  
  
" Everything. I want you to go and win the princesses heart so that she can be your bride." Yelan simply said.  
  
" What??? I mean, what happens if I don't like this girl. You sent in heaps of girls already and none of them please me. All of them just stand there staring at me and just never seem to want let go of me. I hate girls like that and I'm not wanting to see more."  
  
" Well this girl is different. She is sought of like a female version of what your saying. Lots of guy are all interested in her but she cares nothing for them, but she is still polite to them even if she's not interested."  
  
" Whatever. I'll attend this ball thingy but this is the last one I'm attending."  
  
" Good then!! She will be your perfect bride!! So that means you don't have to attend more! Hurry up and get packing. We are leaving tonight and arriving next morning and the ball will be held tomorrow night. Now, I want you to be polite to this girl even if you don't like her. I know she is the perfect one for you , so try your best to make her your bride!!!" smile Queen Yelan ^___^.  
  
**~*~Somewhere outside that chamber ~*~**  
  
" Hey sisters!! Did you just hear what I heard??" said SieFa  
  
" I think we did, SieFa!!" replied Fuutie. ( do I watch 2 much bananas in pajamas???)  
  
Then all screamed- " OUR KAWAII LITTLE BROTHER IS GOING TO GET MARRIED!!!!!!!" - at the top of their lungs and ran around like crazy, flapping their arms.  
  
(((((((Cute Star Angel: Phew!! That was the longest chapter so far!!!  
I now have more time to write cuz its finally the holidays!!! 2 whole weeks and 1 day of NO SCHOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! I'm so excited Cuz I'll be going out wiv my friends and doing NO WORK!!!!!  
  
Anywayz, please review cuz it will give me inspiration and I will update faster nxt time.  
  
Feel free to give me some suggestions or ideas and I will try my best to some how add them to the story.  
  
Oh yeah, I really don't watch 2 much Bananas in Pajamas. . . it somehow popped into my head.  
  
Bye 4 now!!!)))))))))) 


	4. To see her, or Not to see her again

Hey!! This is Cute Star Angel here!!! This is my first fic so I would like to know what u think of it so read and review!!!  
  
Summary- Syaoran had just confessed his feelings to Sakura but hen he has to go back to Hong Kong to train and prepare to become the King of China. After Syaoran leaves. When it's Sakura next Birthday, she finds out that she is the Princess of Japan and then she moves into a palace and is taught how to become a princess. When she turns 18, her parents arrange a marriage for her..what will happen next????  
  
( and something u should noe. Sakura's mother is alive in this fic and Syaoran's father. I don't noe yet, I haven't decided whether or not to put him in the story...)  
  
**~*~On the Last Chappie! ~*~**  
  
" Hey sisters!! Did you just hear what I heard??" said SieFa  
  
" I think we did, SieFa!!" replied Fuutie. ( do I watch 2 much bananas in pajamas???)  
  
Then all screamed- " OUR KAWAII LITTLE BROTHER IS GOING TO GET MARRIED!!!!!!!" - at the top of their lungs and ran around like crazy.  
  
The Promise Ring ~ Chapter 4  
  
To see her, or not to see her again  
  
By Cute Star Angel  
  
"talking, speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(authors notes) ( like when I mindlessly babble on about some thing.)  
  
** action or sound ** (eg, Sakura's Alarm Clock ** Beep Beep Beep **)  
  
**~*~ Change of Scene, time or P.O.V ~*~**  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
**~*~Hong Kong~*~**  
  
" Mother!!! What was that???" asked Syaoran even he knew the answer.  
  
" well I believe that was SieFa, FanRen, FuuTie and FeiMei. Apparently they were outside listening to us. I must ask them to come with us, the Princess of Japan also has an elder brother."  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't let them come. They are so going to embarrass me like," amd then he whispered "what they did to Sakura."  
  
Then he changed his voice into something feminine and high " OMG!!! ISN'T SHE SO KAWAII?? I LIKE HER HAIR!! AND HER FACE IS SOOOOOOOO K-EWT!!! I WISH I WERE HER!!! SHE WILL BE PERr-FECT FOR OUR LITTLE BROTHER."  
  
" I don't see what's the problem. FeiMei, FanRen , Fuutie, SieFa!!! Do you girls want to come with us on our visit to Japan?" asked Queen Yelan  
  
" OF COURSE WE WANT TO COME!!! ^_______^ WE CAN'T MISS ANYTHING OF OUR KAWAII LITTLE BROTHER!!! HE IS GOING TO HAVE A CUTE WIFE^___^ THEY WILL LOOK LIKE A CUTE COUPLE ^____^ HAVE HEAPS OF CUTE CHILDREN!!!!!! ^___^IT'S GOING TO BE Soooooooo CUTE!!!!" ^__________^ exclaimed the four over excited sisters.  
  
" see mother! Look at them. They are going to embarrass me which will definitely end up making me go to more and more boring balls." Explained Syaoran whose face now resembled an over-ripe tomato.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran. Yours sisters are going to behave this time aren't you??"  
  
" YES!! OF COURSE WE ARE!!! ^_____^" chanted his sisters.  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped -.-;; "jeez, how can I be related to THEM??? They are too different from me."  
  
"Now hurry up and pack! Our plane leaves at 4:00pm so be downstair by 3:30pm." Said Queen Yelan  
  
He walked back to his room and started packing.  
  
**~*~Japan - After lunch~*~**  
  
" WOW! That was a great lunch." Exclaimed Sakura.  
  
" I totally agree!" replied Tomoyo. " When did you say the princes are going to be arriving? I want to know how much time I've got to make you anew KAWAII dress!" ^_^ ( hmmmmm . . .there seems 2 be 2 many '^_^' in this chapter.)  
  
"Whatever... I really don't care how I look 'cause it's not like I'm really going to like them" -_-;; Sakura. ( -_-;; means sweat-dropped 4 those hu didn't noe.)  
  
" oh well, I'll make one anyway. It doesn't hurt for them all to drool over you, does it?" said Tomoyo innocently.  
  
Sakura blushed, and desperately wanted her to change the topic said " um Tomoyo? I think you better start on that dress. . ." ' yeah, just get her away'  
  
"ok" ^_^  
  
And Tomoyo ran into her own personal sewing room and started to search frantically for some material, then began to make that perfect dress. . . (ok.lets get this straight, I am NOT going to tell you exactly how to make a dress that will make guys drool over you..SORRY!!)  
  
Which left Sakura, all by herself, outside the room. She could hear her best friend working TOO hard on the dress as she heard comments from inside the room : " no no no. the dress should be shorter and more attractive." And " that's better! And add some cute stuff like this. . .!( O.O now we better leave Tomoyo alone..)  
  
Sakura blushed heavily (again) and wondered how lucky to be Outside the room not Inside it.  
  
**~*~Hong Kong~*~**  
  
"Bye MeiLin! Buy Wei! I better not find a trash house when we come back!!!" teased Syaoran as he boarded the plane which will take him to Japan.  
  
" Very funny. Lets just hope you didn't forget to buy your manners, as they are harder to come by for you!" replied MeiLin ( I ALMOST forgot about MeiLin. . . she might come back l8r in the story!!!)  
  
" Ha ha. I'm laughing." Syaoran said sarcastically and stuck his tongue at his cousin through their private plane's window.  
  
" heheh. Whatever. Just don't do that to the princess and you'll be fine! BYE!!!!!!!" screamed MeiLin as the plane took off into horizon.  
  
**~*~On the Plane*~**  
  
"Hey, Mum. Didn't you say the ball was on tomorrow not today??" questioned Syaoran who was now looking at his sisters who are all bunched together planning something. ' this is not a good sign' Then FanRen, Fuutie, FeiMei and SeiFa burst into giggles. " Definetly not good." He said under his breath.  
  
" Syaoran! Are you listening?" asked his mother.  
  
" huh? I mean no, so what did you say?"  
  
" I said Yes the ball is tomorrow but the Queen of Japan asked if we could be day early so we can explore their palace first and it also gives you time to prepare for it before hand and maybe, if you want, you can meet the other Princes" She explained.  
  
" Other Princes?"  
  
" yeah. The queen of Japan invited the Princes of the neighbouring countries so that she has a choice. The ball is for her to decide which prince she likes the best and then she gets to marry him."  
  
" lucky me! I don't stand a chance with all those other princes." Said Syaoran happily.  
  
" I actually, I think you got the best chance."  
  
"w-why?" Syaoran said, nearly choking on the glass of water which was just given to him by a steward "here you go, Sir." And he bows deeply making his glass fall off because he bowed a little too low.  
  
Queen Yelan simply replied " you got the best chance because I happened to be friends with the Queen of Japan when I was in high school. (that is NOT true in real CCS in case you didn't noe. . . ) And you are a extremely handsome and can make any girl fall for you, even if you didn't ask for it."  
  
" I never knew that!"  
  
" well, you would know if you actually spend time outside the house (mansion) and walk around the shops! Your face is everywhere; on magazine covers, on posters outside shops, and you even won Batchelor of the Year Award for 3 years straight and you still are single!"  
  
An annoyed Syaoran replied. " I can stay single if I want to! You can't make me get married because I love, and only will love one girl! (and you all know who that is ^_^)I really can't believe that you think that I will marry some princess just because you say so."  
  
" well then you should still come to this ball because that is the time.. When you meet again." Yelan said with a mysterious smile then walked over to his sisters and started a conversation with them.  
  
**~*~Syaoran's P.O.V.~*~**  
  
Does my mother hang around Eriol too much?  
  
Sh*t! (this is PG remember!)Eriol is arriving tomorrow night.  
  
WHY does HE have to come? Because my mother said it will be nice If a friend was there with me. That's so stupid to fly that ancient guy from England just to be with me for this stupid ball. OR maybe he is there to be nice to that princess which will make the princess fall in love with him, so HE would have to marry her! What a great plan. BUT what did mother say just then?  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
" - that is the time.. When you meet again."  
  
** ~ End of Flashback ~ **  
  
what was that supposed to mean?  
  
Hmmmmmmmm.... maybe it means I might see Sakura at the ball!  
  
Fat Chance!!  
  
Not very likely, I DO wish the princess was her. Then I will get to see her again, and maybe marry her!  
  
I wish that the Princess really is HER!  
  
I smiled, I it would be, it just has to.  
  
**~*~No ones P.O.V~*~*  
  
" hey little brother! Stop smiling and wake up! We're there! OMG!!! WE ARE GOING TO MEET THAT KAWAII LITTLE PRINCESS SOON!! I CAN'T WAIT!" Exclaimed Fuutie.  
  
" Me neither!!" screamed the other sisters " hurry up stupid plane. Hey you.." FeiMei pointed to one of the stewardess " over there, OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
The stewardess quickly opened the door before any of the sisters yelled at her again. ' why did I choose to be a stewardess for THAT lot when I could be one for more decent people ?' she thought scrambling to the side to let them all out.  
  
**~*~Inside the Palace~*~**  
  
"Touya! Go outside and welcome the Prince of China, and his family. Sakura, stay upstairs and I will send your dinner to you because the Princes aren't supposed to see you until the Ball." Ordered Queen Nadeshiko.  
  
" Do I have to?" complained Touya. **Glare** from Nadeshiko. " I mean, I will be delighted to do so!!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura giggled. " can Tomoyo stay upstairs with me?"  
  
" I'm sorry Sakura. Tomoyo must be at dinner." Replied the Queen.  
  
Sakura walked upstairs, mouthing to Tomoyo to ask her to tell her what the Prince is like.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled at her best friend and thought ' nah. I'm not going to tell you what he is like. You have to find out yourself tomorrow. I little torture won't hurt will it?' then quietly slipped into the dining room while Sakura was still waiting for a response from her friend, but then she gave up when she disappeared into the dining room.  
  
**~*~Touya's P.O.V ~*~**  
  
I walked to the entrance hall followed by my mother. Why do I have to greet them? Oh well, here it goes.  
  
I opened the doors and on the other side there were 6 people on the other side. There was a Lady around my mother's age, that has to be the Queen, 4 girls in their 20s, they must be the prince's sisters and the last one has to be ** I turned my head to the only guy **- the CHINESE GAKI!  
  
(((((((Cute Star Angel: YAY!!!! I finally finished this chapter!!! If u hav any ideas, can you please tell me in ur review (or email me) and I will try my best to some how add it into my story.  
  
Remember, REVIEWs are an inspiration to me. The more I get, the happier I will be and more likely the nxt chappie will come out faster!  
  
And thank you if you already reviewed, more will be appreciated! ^___^  
  
BYE 4 now !!! - Cute Star Angel)))))) 


	5. Discoveries

Hey!! This is Cute Star Angel here!!! This is my first fic so I would like to know what u think of it so read and review!!!  
  
Summary- Syaoran had just confessed his feelings to Sakura but hen he has to go back to Hong Kong to train and prepare to become the King of China. After Syaoran leaves. When it's Sakura next Birthday, she finds out that she is the Princess of Japan and then she moves into a palace and is taught how to become a princess. When she turns 18, her parents arrange a marriage for her..what will happen next????  
  
( and something u should noe. Sakura's mother is alive in this fic and Syaoran's father. I don't noe yet, I haven't decided whether or not to put him in the story...)  
  
**~*~On the Last Chappie! ~*~**  
  
**~*~Touya's P.O.V ~*~**  
  
I walked to the entrance hall followed by my mother. Why do I have to greet them? Oh well, here it goes.  
  
I opened the doors and on the other side there were 6 people on the other side. There was a Lady around my mother's age, that has to be the Queen, 4 girls in their 20s, they must be the prince's sisters and the last one has to be ** I turned my head to the last and only guy **- the CHINESE GAKI!  
  
The Promise Ring ~ Chapter 5  
  
Discoveries  
  
By Cute Star Angel  
  
"talking, speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(authors notes) ( like when I mindlessly babble on about some thing.)  
  
** action or sound ** (eg, Sakura's Alarm Clock ** Beep Beep Beep **)  
  
**~*~ Change of Scene, time or P.O.V ~*~**  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
**~*~Normal P.O.V~*~**  
  
" Chinese Gaki." Touya said in the corner of his mouth, glaring at the person whom he hates the most in the world (well, maybe not..)  
  
" baka." Syaoran said at the same time, with utter most loathing, and also was glaring at him as if he was trying to burn his eyes out.  
  
The two princes were glaring at each other for a few moments until Queen Nadeshiko nudged her son on the back, which ended that heated competition. " Hurry up and Welcome them" she whispered to him.  
  
" Uh, Welcome to the Palace of Kinomoto. I am Prince Touya the brother of the Princess who-" he snuck a glare at Syaoran " you are hoping to marry. Please come inside," **the Li party followed him inside** " and make yourself feel at home. Come this way to the dining room." he said bowing to them, which caused Syaoran to almost laugh his head but somehow managed to keep it all in.  
  
**another glare from Touya** as he led them all to the dining room.  
  
**~*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*~**  
  
My insides exploded.  
  
The princess was SAKURA!!!!!  
  
My mother was right. I am going to see her again! I wonder if she changed much.  
  
But I'm SURE she still looks as hot and beautiful as ever. I hope I see her at dinner tonight. . .  
  
"and here is the dining room." Said Touya, bowing again.  
  
I couldn't even stifle my laugh this time.  
  
He's getting more stupider everyday. If this wasn't a dining room, what will it be?  
  
I smiled as he kept glaring at me and scanned the room for the emerald-eyed beauty. She wasn't there. Oh where can you be Sakura? (He sounds desperate now, doesn't he?)  
  
**~*~Tomoyo's P.O.V~*~**  
  
There are the party from China ( I'm sorry if it's not supposed to be called 'party' but I didn't know what else to use. . . so bear with me.)  
  
Why are they all women? Isn't there supposed to be a Prince?  
  
Then I spotted him at the end of the party. He looks so familiar. Why can't I just remember him?  
  
Oh well, I'll ask him if he knows me and make myself look stupid in front of so many royal people.  
  
Just my luck. he comes and sits next to me. He better not think that I'M the princess.  
  
**~*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*~**  
  
Oh no. why isn't she here. I can't leave now can I? I don't wan to be here if SHE's not here.  
  
I'll go and sit next that purple haired girl. She looks familiar..  
  
**~*~Normal P.O.V~*~** ( sorry if I keep changing P.O.Vs cuz I can't help it.)  
  
Syaoran sat next to Tomoyo and faced her.  
  
' he better not think I am the princess.' Tomoyo thought in her head over and over again.  
  
Syaoran was about to speak but Tomoyo spoke first.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not the princess. You've got the wrong girl."  
  
The Prince of China did not look surprised. " I know your not the princess. But you look really familiar." He said. ' why can't I remember her, I know I know her.'  
  
" uh. you look familiar too, but you are really freaking me out."  
  
" well, well, well, looks like the Chinese Gaki is back." said Touya glaring at Syaoran again.  
  
" What are you saying, Touya. Don't talk to him like that! He is your guest. Be polite!" Said Tomoyo in a motherly fashion.  
  
" why should I? Why should I be nice to HIM, of all people?" complained Touya.  
  
Tomoyo sighed " I thought I just told you." **Syaoran smirked** " he is your guest and is here as a competitor to marry Sakura."  
  
" where is she? Why isn't she here at dinner?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with a puzzled face.  
  
" why do you want to know?" asked Tomoyo as politely as she could as she was starting to get annoyed.  
  
" because I want to see her."  
  
" why would you want to see her?" she asked now almost losing her patience.  
  
" because I miss her and haven't seen her for 4 years" said the Prince of China.  
  
Tomoyo thought ' haven't seen her for 3 years... I miss her... does that mean he's'  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" she squealed with delight.  
  
" huh..? Tomoyo?"  
  
"YES! Yes! Yes! I missed you so much!!! Sakura misses you too!" ^_^ exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
" Wow! I never thought you will be here. So where IS Sakura?"  
  
" she's upstairs."  
  
"why?"  
  
" because she isn't supposed to see her 'Prince Charming' until tomorrow." Answered Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
**~*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*~**  
  
I felt the heat rising to my face. Why do I have to do this when someone mentions anything that involves Sakura and I?  
  
**Tomoyo pulled out her tape recorder and started taping me**  
  
" Tomoyo! Put that damned camera away!" I said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and said " it's not a 'damned camera'. It's a tape recorder. And what's the problem on taping you I can show Sakura how KAWAII you've become!!"  
  
Why did she have to say kawaii?  
  
" did someone just say KAWAII???" asked Fuutie who came rushing to the person who happened to say her favourite word.  
  
" yup! You must be Syaoran's sister. Don't you just LOVE that word!!!!" said a starry eyed Tomoyo.  
  
" Tell me about it!!!" screamed my sisters. " who do love using that word on?"  
  
" The one and only. KAWAII SAKURA!!!"  
  
" Sakura? Who's Sakura, anyway?"  
  
" who mean you don't know Sakura? How can you not know her? Hasn't Syaoran told you about her?" asked Tomoyo looking confused.  
  
Oh boy. I DON'T like where this is heading.  
  
" No he hasn't. Who is she Little Brother?" SieFa asked.  
  
What am I supposed to say. I'm not going to tell them that she was my girlfriend. They are going to go berserk.  
  
" umm.." I started.  
  
" I'm really surprised Syaoran hasn't told you guys about her yet. I, mean she was her girlfriend!!" interrupted Tomoyo.  
  
Oh WHY did she have to tell them?  
  
" GIRLFRIEND??? OUR KAWAII LITTLE BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND? SHE MUST BE SOOOOOOO KAWAII FOR OUR LITTLE BROTHER TO LIKE HER." My 4 VERY annoying sisters chorused.  
  
" I BET SHE IS VERY CUTE!!" said FanRen.  
  
" AND SHE MUST HAVE REALLY NICE HAIR!!" added FeiMei.  
  
" AND SHE MUST HAVE A REALLY SWEET VOICE!!!" squealed Fuutie.  
  
" yeah. She does!!" said Tomoyo.  
  
" Why didn't you tell us about her Little Brother?" asked SieFa.  
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
" I didn't tell you because I knew you girls will explode if I told you, like you guys just demonstrated." I said.  
  
But they weren't listening.  
  
" aaaaaaaawwwwwwww!! Our little brother is growing up!" said FeiMei  
  
" he even has a GIRLFRIEND" added SieFa.  
  
" well, I guess he's not your 'little brother' any more is he? He's not little any more. . ." said Tomoyo.  
  
" nah. He will ALWAYS be our LITTLE BROTHER!!!" ^____^ chorused my sisters.  
  
-_-;; I sweat-dropped.  
  
Why won't they stop embarrassing me?  
  
**~*~After Dinner, No one's P.O.V~*~**  
  
" Goodnight Tomoyo." Said Syaoran.  
  
" yeah, Goodnight. You better go and make yourself handsome again because you are going to see your girlfriend for the first time in 4 years tomorrow! So you better give her a good impression 'cause there will be other Princes that you are going to be competing against." Smirked Tomoyo  
  
" I think that I will easily win because I reckon I got looks to die for!"  
  
" just don't be so up of yourself and just, at least, try to look good and then you'll be fine."  
  
" well, you should try and look good for tomorrow too, because YOU are going to see YOUR boyfriend for the first time in 4 years."  
  
" REALLY??? I better go now! See you tomorrow!" exclaimed Tomoyo and ran up the stairs to Sakura's room.  
  
Syaoran was soon joined by his sisters, his mother, Queen Nadeshiko and unfortunately for Syaoran, Touya.  
  
" mother. We do I sleep?"  
  
" well you will be sleeping in a room on the 2nd floor." Explained Queen Yelan.  
  
" Touya. Why don't you show this charming prince his room?" Asked Queen Nadeshiko  
  
Touya scowled and thought ' so now I have to show this charming prince his room, jeez. Why is it always me who has to show him where to go?'  
  
But he led Syaoran up 2 flights of stairs and past two doors then he said " this is your room." Without looking at him and hurried away.  
  
**~*~Syaoran's P.O.V.~*~**  
  
wow! This room is pretty neat.  
  
I looked around and saw a queen sized bed with green quilts, the curtains were also green, an oak desk in the corner, which was highly polished and the room was also green.  
  
I wonder if they called my mother and asked for my favourite colour.  
  
Then I changed into my boxers and no shirt because it felt a little too hot in here.  
  
I then laid on the bed thinking about the next day. I couldn't go to sleep. I'm too excited, I'm going to see Sakura again!  
  
I was lost in my thoughts until I heard giggling and shrieking from the next room.  
  
**~*~Sakura's Room, No one's P.O.V~*~**  
  
Sakura changed into a pink tank top and a white mini and waited for her best friend to come back.  
  
Then she heard a knock on the door  
  
" TOMOYO!! Your finally back!! What was he like???????" Sakura asked  
  
" I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait and see" Tomoyo replied, giggling madly.  
  
" oh, puh-lease tell me what he is like or didn't you talk to him?"  
  
" I'm not going to tell you and YES, I did talk to him." Said Tomoyo in a smart-alec way.  
  
" PLEASE tell me!! I'm your best friend!" pleaded Princess Sakura.  
  
" oh, how nice, you're my best friend too!"  
  
" Fine then. Be that way." **sticks her tongue out at Tomoyo**  
  
** Tomoyo sticks her tongue out a Sakura**  
  
" k, I'll tell you one thing. He is your prince charming!!! Giggle Tomoyo.  
  
Then they were both giggling like mad and didn't notice that their giggles were starting to creep up the corridor.  
  
" You don't suppose that I will believe that do you? Cuz I don't!"  
  
" oh you better believe it!! Trust me, when you see him, you ARE going to say that he's your Prince Charming!!"  
  
" Whatever. So, is he good-looking?" asked Sakura.  
  
" ohohohohoho. You'll have to find out yourself."  
  
" STOP that and tell me something about him!" said Sakura throwing a fluffy pink pillow at her friend.  
  
" nah, I'd rather not. I'm up for a pillow fight!!" responded Tomoyo.  
  
(And thus is how they started the pillow fight in which Syaoran heard the giggling and shrieking.)  
  
**~*~Syaoran~*~**  
  
" That's enough. Why do some girls have to be so loud?" Syaoran said to no one in particular. " I better go and shut them up."  
  
So he walked out of his room ( forgetting he only had his green boxers on) and walked to the door of the room in which he heard the giggling coming from.  
  
He opened the door and heard a girl scream,  
  
" ahhhhh. There's a boy in here!"  
  
What he saw surprised him.  
  
There were 2 girls sitting on a pink queen sized bed, each holding a fluffy pink pillow over her head...  
  
(((((Cute Star Angel: well, I finally finished this chappie!!!! I'd like to thank all my great reviewers so far:  
  
Millenium Spirit Of Shadows ,Fire Pheonix, KawaiiFairy,MadisonBabe, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Black kat, animegirl breezy, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Anime Queen, LaBella4, Black kat, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Kerrie, Trammy, meme, Anime Queen, gymchick1111, LaBella4, kelly   
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!   
  
And sorry if this chapter was boring. I'm not good at making stuff too interesting so can you give me ideas cuz I hav a limited sense of imagination..does that make sense?  
  
BYE 4 NOW!!!))))) 


	6. Meeting HIM again!

Hey!! This is Cute Star Angel here!!! This is my first fic so I would like to know what u think of it so read and review!!!  
  
Summary- Syaoran had just confessed his feelings to Sakura but then he has to go back to Hong Kong to train and prepare to become the King of China. After Syaoran leaves. When it's Sakura next Birthday, she finds out that she is the Princess of Japan and then she moves into a palace and is taught how to become a princess. When she turns 18, her parents arrange a marriage for her..what will happen next????  
  
( and something u should noe. Sakura's mother is alive in this fic and Syaoran's father. I don't noe yet, I haven't decided whether or not to put him in the story...)  
  
**~*~On the Last Chappie! ~*~**  
  
He opened the door and heard a girl scream,  
  
" ahhhhh. There's a boy in here!"  
  
What he saw surprised him.  
  
There were 2 girls sitting on a pink queen sized bed, each holding a fluffy pink pillow over her head...  
  
The Promise Ring ~ Chapter 6  
  
Meeting HIM again  
  
By Cute Star Angel  
  
"talking, speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(authors notes) ( like when I mindlessly babble on about some thing.)  
  
** action or sound ** (eg, Sakura's Alarm Clock ** Beep Beep Beep **)  
  
**~*~ Change of Scene, time or P.O.V ~*~**  
  
** ~ Flashback ~ **  
  
**~*~Sakura's P.O.V ~*~**  
  
Tomoyo slowly put down her pillow.  
  
" Tomoyo?" said a sexy, deep, male voice.  
  
Before I could put down my pillow to see who this guy was, Tomoyo quickly shoved me into my wardrobe.  
  
" TOMOYO!" I screamed kicking the door of my wardrobe, desperate to get out.  
  
But I couldn't break out, so Tomoyo was obviously leaning on the door preventing me.  
  
" Hey!" she said to the guy.  
  
" um..Tomoyo..what are you doing?" he asked her with, I bet, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
" I'm doing nothing...why are you here?" she asked.  
  
" well, I was trying to go to sleep but some people were too noisy." He said " so I decided to investigate what started all this commotion. Hey. Wasn't there another girl in here?"  
  
" Another girl?" she asked " of course not."  
  
That was enough.  
  
" TOMOYO! LET. ME. OUT!!!!" I yelled.  
  
" oh. THIS girl." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" why aren't you letting me see this girl?"  
  
" because you aren't supposed to see her until tomorrow." She replied.  
  
"oh"  
  
" Sakura" she whispered to me " be quiet"  
  
So that's all she says, when I'm lacking oxygen. How nice of her. Tell me to shut up when I could be dying right now.  
  
" I can't breathe in here" I said to her.  
  
" I'll open the door a little bit for you to breathe."  
  
She indeed, opened the door a little bit. I took this chance to fully push the door open causing Tomoyo to fall onto her knees.  
  
" Why did you practically lock me inside that cupboard so I can't breathe??" I questioned my best friend.  
  
" Well, you aren't supposed to see him until tomorrow." She replied.  
  
It then when I noticed the visitor staring at me, so I stared back.  
  
Woah! He's soooo hot! Just why did he choose not to put on a shirt? Now I can't stop staring at his chest, his muscles bulging out, perfectly toned, and he wasn't skinny but wasn't plump either, just perfect.  
  
I continued gazing at his well toned chest and didn't even realise that he had said my name.  
  
" S-Sakura?" he asked.  
  
I still couldn't hear.  
  
"Sakura?" he said again.  
  
I still didn't reply.  
  
So he turned to Tomoyo " um, Tomoyo, what's wrong with her? She isn't replying."  
  
" oh! Don't worry!" she reassured him " she's just temporarily speechless!" and then started giggling.  
  
That snapped me out of that little day dream.  
  
" huh? Tomoyo, What's so funny?" I asked my best friend which caused her to laugh even harder.  
  
" TOMOYO!!" a practically shouted at her "WHAT"S SO FUNNY?"  
  
" You" was her reply.  
  
" what do you mean?"  
  
" you were staring at his chest!" Tomoyo said laughing even more.  
  
I felt my cheeks burning.  
  
" so?" I asked her determined not to look at that guy.  
  
" do you know who he is?" she asked me.  
  
" no."  
  
" are you sure?"  
  
" yes."  
  
" awwww... you forgot me?" said a masculine voice.  
  
" huh?"  
  
I turned to look at that guy.  
  
He had messy chest nut brown hair, which gave him a really sexy look, which falls down to his gorgeous auburn eyes.  
  
OMG! It's Him! I didn't think before I threw my self onto him.  
  
" SYAORAN!" I squealed as I hugged him. " I missed you soooooooo much!"  
  
" that's nice to hear. I thought you forgot me for a while." My Syaoran replied, hugging me back.  
  
" I'll just leave you two alone." Tomoyo said getting up and started to walk out the room. " Just remember, when you go downstairs tomorrow, you aren't supposed to have seen each other yet, so don't enter holding hands or anything. And don't do anything..you know what I mean. You huys aren't married yet!" she said then winked, causing both of us to blush.  
  
" Don't worry. We won't" I told her.  
  
" I'll know if you guys do ANYTHING because, don't forget, I'm just opposite your door Sakura!" and walked across to her room after shutting my door.  
  
" I missed you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!" I said again, bearing my head into his bare chest.  
  
" I missed you heaps, too, my cherry blossom." He whispered into my ear.  
  
" I'm glad to hear it, my little wolf" I whispered back.  
  
Then he pulled me into our first kiss again. It felt so good. I wanted to stay like that forever but he pulled back after a minute.  
  
" I better go back to my room." Syaoran said.  
  
" ok then" I replied" see you in the morning.  
  
" Sweet Dreams, my cherry blossom.." He whispered  
  
"Sweet Dreams, my little wolf.." I whispered back.  
  
He left me in my room feeling happy. My little wolf finally came back.  
  
Then I drifted off into a sweet dream.  
  
**~*~ Somewhere outside the room where someone was watching the couple~*~**  
  
" KAWAII!! This tape is going to be called ' Their First Kiss Again and Sweet Talk'!! I can't wait to see Sakura's face when she sees this!"  
  
**~*~ The Next Morning ~*~**  
  
I woke up and wondered why I felt so happy. Oh yes. My Little Wolf came back to me!  
  
I quickly changed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
As soon as I walked into the dining room, I spotted my little wolf and went down to sit next to him.  
  
" Hey Syao!" I whispered to him  
  
" seems that you can finally wake up on time." He whispered back.  
  
" ha ha, very funny. I finally woke up on time for quite some time now."  
  
" ok then."  
  
Then I started to eat breakfast.  
  
My mother kept giving me odd looks and so did other people. Maybe it's because me and Syaoran kept whispering to each other, in between mouthfuls. Or maybe because we were being so friendly to each other if we haven't met.  
  
I ignored the odd looks coming my way and continued my chat with Syaoran.  
  
I told him what happened after he left me, then he told me what happened to him. ( nothing you don't here.)  
  
**~*~ After Breakfast ~*~**  
  
" KAWAII!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.  
  
" is she our kawaii little brother's girlfriend?" said another person  
  
" she must be!"  
  
" oooooh! Yes! She DOES look so KAWAII!!"  
  
" um." I said " not to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
" Princess Sakura, right?" said one of them. I nodded  
  
"I'm SheiFa. This is FeiMei. Fuutie. And FanRen." Said SheiFa pointing to each of her sisters in turn. " And you MUST be our KAWAII LITTLE BROTHER'S KAWAII GIRLFRIEND!!!" she giggled and the other sisters followed suit.  
  
" I am NOT related to them." I heard Syaoran say with his hands covering his eyes.  
  
I giggled. " Are you Syaoran's sisters?" I asked them.  
  
" Yes!" Fuutie said.  
  
" And we're proud to be!!!" added Fanren.  
  
" I'm not." Muttered Syaoran.  
  
" awwww... Syao-chan. They can't be THAT bad, can they?" I asked in a very innocent and comforting voice.  
  
" KAWAII!!!" squealed FeiMei, then looking around. " Where's Tomoyo when you need her?"  
  
" Hey. That's odd. She's NEVER missed breakfast before." I said, A confused look on my face.  
  
Syaoran smirked " Maybe she's getting ready for the ball tonight, I mean, HER boyfriend is coming today as well."  
  
'What did he mean?' I pondered. ' did Syaoran learn fortune telling when he was away?'  
  
Syaoran gave me a quizzical look. "Um...earth to Sakura?" he said, waving his hands in front of me.  
  
" HUH?" O.O I said surprised and very cutely because the Li sister's were going ' kawaii' again and then they walked outside discussing how 'kawaii' I am.  
  
Syaoran-kun sweat-dropped -_-;;. " You were just standing there day dreaming so I decided to bring you back to Earth."  
  
I replied " oh"  
  
" Didn't you understand what I meant when I said Tomoyo's boyfriend is coming today as well?" he asked me  
  
" no."  
  
he smirked again " it means that my 'ugly big ancestor' is coming."  
  
" ugly big ancestor?" I asked still very confused. ^_^? ( confused smiley )  
  
" I other words, EVIL ERIOL IS COMING BACK TODAY." He almost shouted at me. " sorry" Syaoran apologized " I didn't mean to shout."  
  
It took me a while to process what he said ' evil eriol is coming back today...eriol..coming back..today...i get it.  
  
" ERIOL IS COMING BACK TODAY!!!" I said, very pleased I understood what Syaoran said and Eriol is FINALLY coming back from England.  
  
-_-;; Syaoran sweat dropped again " that's what I said."  
  
" Whatever!" I replied " but Eriol-kun is finally coming back!!!"  
  
" oh, wow, I'm jumping for joy." He said sounding very sarcastic.  
  
" why aren't you happy that Eriol is coming back?"  
  
" it means more torture for me. I already have my sisters, Tomoyo and now Eriol."  
  
" whatever you say" I said and shrugged ( and that is supposed to look really cute.I mean KAWAII!!)  
  
" Sakura!" I heard someone shout at me.  
  
" Hey Touya!" I shouted back. He walked towards me glaring at Syaoran, who was glaring back, determined not to blink.  
  
" Sakura. Mother said You have to welcome another prince now."  
  
" another prince?"  
  
" Yeah, maybe.He was invited. There will be about a couple more coming to this ball of yours. I hope he is more worthy than that Chinese Brat."  
  
" TOUYA! Don't be mean. He's not a brat. He's your FUTURE BROTHER-IN- LAW!!!!" I yelled at him. Serves him right for being so mean to the man I love.  
  
Touya just stood there speechless while Syaoran was smiling triumphantly. Touya walked away and I swear he was muttering something like " must. find a way. to kill. Chinese Gaki"  
  
I said to Syaoran" Don't worry Syao. I'll come back soon." And gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
" I'll be going to my room now, k?" responded Syaoran.  
  
" k."  
  
I hurried over to the Entrance Hall and opened the doors.  
  
Before I could greet them, The man infront ' he must be the prince' said "hey, sexy" then winked at me.  
  
If that is the prince, I'm NOT going to likehim, ONE.BIT.  
  
(((((((((((Cute Star Angel: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short.  
  
And I can't update as fast after the 21st of July because that's when I go back to school (.. So that means I probably have to update only on the weekends cuz that is the only internet time I'll get.  
  
On a happier note.. I've started a new story so please check it out! It's called ' A Summer to Remember' here's the summary-  
  
Cherry and Lila, long lost 12 yr old twins. Cherry lives with her mother (Sakura) and Lila live with her father (Syaoran). They meet on MSN and start getting to know each other a little TOO much . . . and then, there is that summer camp . . . will they reunite their parents? Or are they going to live like this forever?  
  
So what do you think?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Tell me what you think and please give me more IDEAS!!! I can't think up this whole story on my own so please give me some IDEAS.SUGGESTIONS..ANYTHING!!!  
  
I'd lyk to thank my lovely reviewers!  
  
**Huggles Reviewers** Mandy, starkey, Black Kitty Kat, MadisonBabe, Anime Queen, dunkmoonX, animegirl breezy, LaBella4, Fire Pheonix, AnimeObessionFantasy!!!!  
  
Thank You Thank You Thank You!  
  
Special authors notes to Mandy. MANDY CAN YOU LOG OUT 4 ME CUZ IT REALLY WEIRD GETTING REVIEWS FROM MYSELF!! I dun noe how I 4got 2.  
  
BYE 4 NOW!!! ^_^)))))))) 


	7. THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE ...

**IMPORTANT NOTICE **  
  
I'm sorry I will not be able 2 update 4 a while cuz I unfortunately returned 2 skool on da 22/7 so im not in da holidayz ne more. I always update a.s.a.p. after I rite the nxt chappie but it mite take a couple of weeks 'til the nxt chapter cums out ( I don't noe y the teachers give us soooo much hmwk. Im only in yr 7. a little and innocent[**cough cough**] 12 yr old year 7 girl. WHY do we gave 2 get so much homework???????).  
  
Rite now I am writing the next chapter and told my mum im doin my homework(writing my speech).**mischievous grin** I hope this chappie will turn out ok.I'll replace this with the nxt chapter when I finally finish.  
  
Im so sorry! Cute Star Angel 


End file.
